LEMONFletAomine Daiki x Reader
by zuzineeek
Summary: Character x Reader, Aomine Daiki x Reader, Lemon Po zajęciach w szkole muzycznej wracasz do domu, gdzie zastajesz swojego narzeczonego. Daiki leży na kanapie i ogląda jakiś nudny serial. Akcja zaczyna się gdy wchodzisz, do kuchni i on wraz za tobą. Zapraszam do czytania. :)


To był zwykły dzień. Weszłaś wtedy do swojego mieszkania. W salonie leżał twój chłopak, Aomine Daiki.

-Gdzie byłaś?-Zapytał siadając na kanapie i patrząc jak kierujesz się do kuchni.

-Zapomniałeś?-Powiedziałaś pytająco nalewając sobie (ulubiony napój).-Byłam na lekcji gry na flecie.-Westchnęłaś głośno i duszkiem wypiłaś całą zawartość szklanki. Po chwili poczułaś, jak chłopak objął cię w pasie od tyłu i głowę położył na lewym ramieniu.

-Może zademonstrujesz mi jak na nim grasz?-Zapytał szeptem całując twoje ucho.

-J-jeżeli chcesz, ale nie idzie mi za dobrze.-Powiedziałaś i miałaś zamiar skierować się do korytarza po instrument, leżący w walizce.

-Nie o to mi chodziło skarbie.-Rzekł ciemnoskóry i zaczął obsypywać twój kark pocałunkami.

-T-to o co?-Spytałaś i odwróciłaś się przodem do Aomine.

-Chodziło mi bardziej, o mój flet misiu.-Oznajmił i pocałował cię namiętnie. Ty słysząc jego słowa poczerwieniałaś na odcień cegły, oddając pocałunek. Daiki wsadził ręce pod twoją koszulkę i zaczął jeździć zimnymi dłońmi po twoich plecach, często zahaczając o zapięcie od biustonosza.-To jak będzie?-Zapytał, gdy oderwaliście się od siebie. Nic nie odpowiedziałaś, lecz twoją twarz znowu oblał dorodny rumieniec.

-J-jak chcesz..-Odburknęłaś odwracając głowę w bok.

-Kocham cię.-Powiedział i przytulił, zaczynając znowu namiętnie całować.

-Też cię kocham…-Odpowiedziałaś, cicho próbując złapać oddech, gdy chłopak robił ci malinkę na szyi. Po czym Aomine wziął cię na ręce i niosąc jak księżniczkę, skierował się do waszej sypialni. Następnie położył cię na łóżku i znowu namiętnie pocałował, wkładając jedną z rąk pod twoją koszulkę.

-To jak kochanie? Zagrasz?-Zapytał cicho patrząc, w twoje (kolor) tęczówki.

-Jak chcesz…-Odburknęłaś i przewróciłaś ciemnoskórego na plecy i usiadłaś na nim okrakiem. Daiki uśmiechnął się zadowolony, po czym znów złączyliście wasze usta w pocałunku. Nie przerywając pieszczoty, zaczęłaś odpinać po kolei guziki jego koszuli, którą miał na sobie. Ściągnęłaś ją z niego i rzuciłaś gdzieś w kąt waszej sypialni. Następnie przejechałaś dłońmi po torsie ciemnoskórego. Po chwili oderwałaś się od jego ust i zjechałaś niżej, przyszpilając się do jego szyi, na której zrobiłaś kilka malinek. W tym samym czasie, dłońmi sięgnęłaś do spodni kochanka. Rozpięłaś pasek, po czym guzik i na końcu zamek.

Następnie zsunęłaś je z niego wraz z bielizną, a twoim oczom ukazał stojący już na baczność penis chłopaka. Złapałaś go dłonią, zaczynając poruszać nią powoli w górę i w dół, tym samym całując Daiki-ego namiętnie w usta. Ciemnoskóry jęknął cicho w twoje usta.

Gdy zabrakło wam tchu, oderwałaś się od jego ust i zeszłaś z jego brzucha, sadowiąc się pomiędzy jego nogami, z głową nad jego penisem.

Po czym złapałaś jego „kolegę" u nasady, wsadzając go do buzi i zasysając się na jego główce. Chłopak sapnął cicho, wkładając rękę w twoje (kolor) włosy. Po jakimś czasie zaczęłaś poruszać głową, w górę i w dół, a Daiki cicho pojękiwał i wzdychał, pod nadmiarem przyjemności.

Po chwili doszedł w twoich ustach, a ty odruchowo połknęłaś wszystko i na koniec złożyłaś pocałunek na główce, jego członka.

-No skarbie…-Westchnął chłopak błogo, siadając.-Umiesz grać. Najlepiej na świecie.-Powiedział i pocałował cię namiętnie w usta, tym samym wkładając ręce pod twoją koszulkę. Po czym rozpiął ci biustonosz i po chwili, on jak i koszulka leżał gdzieś na podłodze. Gdy oderwaliście się od siebie, Aomine usadowił cię na swoich udach.

-Co powiesz na małe ujeżdżanie?-Szepnął ci na ucho, owiewając je oddechem, na co twoje ciało zareagowało dreszczem.

-J-jesteś zboczony…-Stwierdziłaś, ale skinęłaś głową, będąc cała czerwona jak cegła. Chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął i ściągnął z ciebie majtki, a zostawiając spódniczkę. Po czym uniósł cię lekko i nadział twoją żeńskością na swojego członka, który znów stał na baczność. Jęknęłaś cicho, gdy Aomine centymetr po centymetrze zagłębiał się w tobie.

-No to skarbie, zaczynamy wyścig.-Powiedział cicho chłopak, a ty położyłaś mu ręce na barki, aby nie stracić równowagi i zaczęłaś unosić się i opadać. Daiki sapnął cicho i ustami przyssał się do jednej z twoich piersi. Drugą zaś zaczął miętoszyć dłonią.

Odrzuciłaś głowę do tyłu, od rozkoszy, doznawanej przez ciemnoskórego. Po jakimś czasie, chłopak doszedł w tobie, odrzucając głowę w tył i przymykając lekko powieki. Ty doszłaś chwilę później i oparłaś się o jego klatkę piersiową.

-Kochanie, przepraszam…-Powiedział ciemnoskóry przytulając cię.

-Za co przepraszasz głąbie?-Zapytałaś zerkając na niego podejrzliwie.

-No wiesz…zapomniałem nałożyć prezerwatywę…-Rzekł cicho i schował twarz w twoich włosach.

-Nawet dobrze.-Odpowiedziałaś i zaczęłaś całować jego obojczyk.-Już od jakiegoś czasu chciałam, zajść z tobą w ciążę.-Powiedziałaś i uśmiechnęłaś się. Po czym pocałowałaś zdziwionego twoimi słowami chłopaka w usta.

-Kocham cię, (t.i).-Oznajmił Aomine, gdy oderwaliście się od siebie.

-Też cię kocham Daiki.-Powiedziałaś i przytuliłaś go, chowając twarz w jego klatce piersiowej.


End file.
